The Last Ringing of the Bell
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: The last ringing of the bell shatters Victor's already strangled control, and though he's tried to behave all day for his beloved Wolvy, his inner animal finally breaks free.  Slash.  2nd in Will's 12 Days of Christmas series for Jack.


Title: "The Last Ringing of the Bell"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
For: My beloved Jack and our babies as part of their presents for Solstice/Christmas/Kitsmas  
Rating: R  
Summary: The last ringing of the bell shatters Victor's already strangled control, and though he's tried to behave all day for his beloved Wolvy, his inner animal finally breaks free!  
Warnings: Slash, Unconventional Pairing  
Word Count: 1,847  
Date Written: 9 December 2010  
Disclaimer: Logan/Wolverine, Victor "Sabertooth" Creed, all other recognizable characters mentioned within, Generation X, and the X-Men are & TM Marvel comics, not the author; are used without permission; and may not be used without permission. The Salvation Army is & TM their respective owners, are used without permission, and may not be used without permission. Everything else is & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

His feral, green eyes glared wildly at his enemies from underneath the shock of blonde hair that seemed determined to hang in front of his face today. His upper lip pulled back, and Victor released just the beginning edge of the snarl that had been growing inside of him all day. He knew he was insane. He had to be to let Logan talk him into the things his beloved brother always managed to get him to join.

He would have rather been anywhere else in the world than standing where he was at the moment, surrounded by people whose throats his claws itched to slice open until the streets were filled with their crimson blood. His head snatched around, and he glared and growled again as another chime sounded, foretelling his enemies' own dooms. He hated them. He didn't even know them. He didn't have to know them, but he hated them.

They were all around him, worse than ants on a dying body. They covered him, swarmed over him as if he wasn't even there. He had been bumped, prodded, and hit, and yet still he had managed to contain himself. He had managed to be the good, well-behaved boyfriend his brother had asked of him. He had managed to pretend to be the man that he was not, and now the pieces of his carefully built facade were crumbling apart with every chime.

His muscles tensed. His hands arched. His claws itched with a fury that it took every single inch of his already hardly pressed restraint to stop. His own blood roared in his ears, finally replacing the racket that had been buzzing throughout his head since their arrival in this Gods-forbidden Hellhole. These idiots never stopped moved. They never stopped laughing or talking! Their deaths were all close at hand, and yet the jovial morons never took notice!

Instead they continued to push in on him, surrounding the wild animal within the man known worldwide as Sabertooth as he trembled with the immensity of the power and strength it took to contain his natural impulses. He wanted to rip their bodies apart with his bare hands until at last they stopped their infernal jabbering and laughing! He wanted to slice into them until their singing turned to a real sound that would soothe his aching ears and the inner beast within: their dying death screams! He wanted to pummel them away from him until they could never move another inch to grab something else out of his hands!

And still the bell rang. Their laughter and its cursed chime continued to throb through his head while he tried to simply wait for Logan. He turned in circles as he fought to restrain himself and tried to see what was taking his lover so damned long only to be pushed by another of his natural foes and another and another. He was sent spinning on his booted heels, and his lips, that were still dried and strangely tingling from the blast of perfumed chemicals that had assailed them the moment Logan had started to drag him by the women's department, trembled as he struggled to silence the howl building within him.

Then, at last, he broke! His control shattered, and Sabertooth's howl broke free from Victor's mouth. His claws broke out of his hands even as the enemies that surrounded him screamed and shoppers began to flee. Some were in fear of a wolf having somehow entered the department store; others trembled, gawked, and then raced away from the man who had gone nuts. All who took notice of the changes in the muscular, blonde-haired man fled for their lives, but still other shoppers continued to push on in their pursuit of the perfect Christmas present.

Victor whirled, the long tails of his leather trench coat twirling around his legs, as the savage howl continued to belt forth from his lungs. He grabbed the nearest humans and threw them away from him, not caring where they landed but hoping that they were hurt badly by the fall. The growing screams brought a wicked, fang-filled smile to Victor's handsome face, and then he growled again as the damned bell that had been the final shove of human stupidity down his throat continued to ring throughout it all.

He stopped, his claws still wrapped around the throat of a woman who had ripped a sweater out of his hands earlier in that shopping trip from Hell on which Logan had persisted in dragging Victor. His feral, glowing orbs zeroed in on the bell-ringing minion, and the steps of his boots seemed to echo in the small foyer as he closed the distance between him and the man whose throat he had wanted to break and bell shatter the very moment the blasted noise had started to assault his ears.

The Salvation Army worker looked up at the huge, beastlike man stomping toward him and gulped. Still he stood at his spot and dared give the ringing bell one last swing. The man could not hurt him, he told himself as the savage mutant closed in on him. After all, he was doing Jesus' work!

Victor roared, spittle glistening on his fangs and flying out of his mouth to strike the bell ringer even as he yanked him off of his feet. His hand closed around his throat, and he shook him like an eagle might a snake. Then, at last, he smiled as he began to tighten his grip on his throat.

The bell ringer trembled in Victor's grasp. His weakly kicking legs only succeeded in knocking down his own signs. The whites of his eyes began to close out the color therein, and he realized that he was soon going to breathe his last. Then a gentle hand brazenly laid upon Victor's muscular, blood-spattered shoulder, and a quiet, husky voice spoke with command. "Let the bell-ringin' idiot go, Vic."

For just a second, the bell ringer glimpsed hope, but then that hope was shattered as the man called Victor tightened his grip on him even more. His eyes rolled back into his head, and his breathing trembled as it prepared to stop. "He deserves it, Logan, givin' me a damn headache all night an' these fuckin' people - "

"I ain't sayin' they don't deserve it, baby," Logan said cajolingly, taking a step closer to his man as he came up to stand directly behind him. "I'm askin' ya not to make us have ta fight tonight. It's Christmas Eve."

"Don't you think I fuckin' know that?" Victor demanded in a furious hiss. "Why the Hell do ya think I let ya drag me down here an' put up with all these damn idiots all day? If not for you, I would've ripped that damn salesgirl apart when she sprayed us wit' that perfume! Like we need any damn perfume! We don't do women!" He snarled with emphasis at the world at large.

"'Course not," Logan agreed smoothly. "That's probably why th' little bitch targeted us."

"Let me go back and wring her neck, Wolvy," Vic spoke pleadingly.

"Not tonight. Tonight I wanna . . . " Logan stood on the toes of his cowboy boots and whispered the rest of his ideas into Victor's ear. A slow, carnal smile spread over Victor's handsome face. His ears wriggled, and had he had an actual tail, it would have swished. His smile grew as Logan finished talking in very descriptive detail, telling him exactly what he wanted to do to, for, and with him, and then he dropped the blasted bell ringer as his lover finished huskily, "But ya gotta leave this idiot alone so we can get goin'. He ain't worth wastin' our time, darlin'."

The Salvation Army worker hit the floor and quickly scurried backwards until the wall pressed into his back and he could go no further. He trembled and then squeaked when Victor leaned in close to him. "Yer lucky he's wit' me tonight, whelp." Victor started to pull away and then suddenly swept his face in right against the bell ringer's and snarled. He pulled back with a prideful gleam in his wild, green eyes and a satisfied smile upon his lips when the bell ringer fainted.

He then stepped to the discarded bell and stomped it a few times with his boots before finally picking it up and shredding it with his claws. He was just beginning to really get into the shredding act when Logan spoke again, "Ready to go yet?"

"Yeah," Victor answered promptly, dropping the bell and looking around. The store had pretty well been destroyed by the shoppers running away. In their haste, they'd left some purchases on the floor, and the sight of those items made Victor remember that he still had not achieved Logan's Christmas miracle. He always liked to find him a present that completely wowed his beloved, but he'd not found anything worthy of him yet.

Surveying the wreckage, Victor stepped forward, grabbed up a laptop computer, and tossed it to Logan. "Here ya go." It was, after all, better than nothing.

Logan gave the computer a condescending look. "What'm I gonna do wit' this?" he demanded.

Vic shrugged. "I dunno," he admitted, glancing at the other nearby item on the floor, "but it beats a purse."

Logan smirked. "Yeah," he agreed, "it does, but . . . " Putting the computer down on the floor, he stepped to the purse and smoothly withdrew a green piece of paper hanging just out from underneath the edge of it. " . . . it don't beat money." He looked up at his beloved partner with a contagiously wicked smile that he'd caught from him. "Buy ya a beer an' steak." He winked.

Victor's grin grew, and he winked back at him. "And then a hotel room?"

"'Course. I ain't waitin' 'til we get all th' way back home to claim my Christmas joy."

Victor's smile grew at those simple words until it filled his face and sparkled in the light of the setting sun. "Sounds purrfect," he rumbled, reaching out his hand for Logan's.

Logan slid his hand into his, and they were a perfect fit as always. "It always is when I'm with you, luv!" he declared and, stepping over a shopper who had fainted at the sight of Victor's berserker rage, kissed his beloved square upon his hot, hard lips. "Merry Christmas, Vic," he whispered against his lips, his breathing ragged, after they had parted.

The flames that only his beloved Logan kept alive in him were already raging through his soul and closing out the cold fury that had been toying with him all day. "Merry Christmas, Logan," he half-whispered, half-growled, and then he picked him up and carried him back into the emptied store. He wasn't waiting to delve into their Christmas joy, either, and he had seen a mattress earlier that looked absolutely purrfect for the kneading and the taking. The joyful lovers kissed again as Victor continued to step them over and through the fallen bodies.

**The End**


End file.
